Forever
by I save myself
Summary: After all we have been through, it was only fair for me to choose. I knew my choice would have consequences, but would I be able to bare these consequences or would I escape? Interested? continue reading
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Bella you have to choose."I looked up and I just could not. Both of them have shared with me good and bad memories. It was hard, but knowing that keeping them will be harder on all three of us and will end up hurting us back even more; I decided.

I looked at Edward's face, for the last time trying to find a way to tell him, but I couldn't, he was my soul mate, me second half no he was my better half; but he taught me that trust is not an easy commodity to keep, it demands responsibility and effort. I looked at Jacob's face, my sunshine; I saw hope, safety, serenity, and even happiness. Happiness Edward couldn't afford to give me.

Edward understood my reluctance to answer, he smiled at me. "Good luck Isabella" was all he said before disappearing out of the forest, out of Forks, out of my life. Jacob could not tolerate the silence any longer; he raised my chin and gave me his famous signature smile. My personal sun, yes that is why I chose him. I smiled back and we headed towards La Push where I would be spending the rest of my mortality there, away from the Cullens, away from Edward.

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have chosen me as one of their favorite author. It really is my pleasure and honor. I hope you all enjoy reading****"Forever". I deleted the former copy. Kindly read and review.**

**PS. I am aware that my chapters are short, but I assure you I will be updating more frequently. Thank you for your patience**

**A/N: My new name is Isavemyself instead if T4E.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Living there was not so bad. I got to know Emily better; Leah even began to warm up a little towards me. We both were Emily's bridesmaids!

Two months later, Emily turned out to be pregnant. She and Sam were over the moon. Jacob proposed that we should spend more time with them so that I could take care of Emily when Sam is patrolling and I agreed. Over the months I could not help but notice how Jacob was keen on making Emily as comfortable as possible, but I shook it off. I mean if Jacob had a crush or was even attracted to Emily, Sam would be the first to know. I could not be jealous, Jacob was only being the sweet helpful gut he always is, plus he fought for me. I am his wife.

I guess I spoke too soon. The last month of Emily's pregnancy, Jacob was practically her shadow. He would not leave her for a minute. He ignored me and I was always roaming around on La Push beach, daydreaming about the future. I would be a liar if I said that at times like these I didn't think of Edward and where was he. I missed him but I could do nothing about it. I chose Jacob, I loved Jacob, right? While convincing myself that, Leah came running to me out of breath telling me that Emily had a beautiful girl "Kimberly, God she is the sweetest little thing you could ever see". I tagged along with her after that to congratulate Sam and Emily, but what I saw when I arrived me had left me speechless.

"Congratulations Emily! May I hold little Kimberly?"

"No" a furious growl came from Jacob. I was confused. Did he just growl at his wife?

"Why Jake?" his attitude was strange.

"No" he said again "Look Bells it is difficult"

I had this dreadful feeling about what was about to come. "Just spit it out Jacob" I was confused and scared.

"Jacob had imprinted on Kimberly" said Sam in his calm tone.

"He did what?" I screeched. How could that be she is a baby he have not seen her before today. Nothing was making sense.

Kimberly started crying which made Jake furious at me "Now look what have you done with your screeching. You have woked her up. How dare you?"  
"How dare me! How dare you? You are the one who fought for me. You are the one who wanted me. I am your freaking wife you jerk!" I could not tolerate this anymore. I ran out of the house to the forest. I did not stop running till I reached Edward and mine former meadow. I missed this place; our sanctuary. _Snap, _"probably an animal would just finish me already" I muttered.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you have not learned yet that not only animals live in the forest" a beautiful musical voice spoke. I knew that musical voice. I could detect it anywhere, the voice of a vampire. I turned around to find that it was Jasper.

"What are you doing here Jasper?"

"I have been coming here, every now and then for the past ten years. I used to like this place."

"Yeah me too"

"Why am I sensing that you are hurt? What happened to you Bella?"

I laughed bitterly, "my supposedly beloved loyal husband have imprinted on a one day old baby and I regret choosing him over-" I did not dare to say his name out loud I could not, but Jasper seemed to understand. "Oh Jasper I feel so lonely and stupid. My one shot at real happiness I let it go" I did not realize I was crying till Jasper wiped my tears away. He made me sit down, but I being the famous klutz of the century had to slip off the rock and hit my head with it instead. Jasper lost it here he bent down and drank. I thought I was going to die. I felt my body weaken as if I had been floating. However, suddenly this beautiful floating sensation was over and instead came intense pain; I felt I was being burned alive. I was not in pain for the first time, no more doubts, no regrets, no nothing just this great burning.

My transformation ended three days later. I woke up and saw Jasper sigh in relief. "I thought I killed you! Bella I am incredibly sorry. I do not know what happened I smelt your blood ad I just lost. I am sorry"

I waited for him to finish his ranting. "Relax I am not mad at you. Remember I wished for it for a long time? Plus it was not that painful. He described it terribly." I said it with a smile. Jasper looked at me as if I was crazy. "You are not thirsty? You are having a conversation with me. How? You are a newborn; do not you want to feed?"

My throat itched the moment he mentioned it. "I am now."

Jasper taught me how to hunt, my first was a grizzly. "Wow Bella you will put Emmet to shame with your grace in hunting." He said laughing.

**A/N: Phew that took forever to me. I hope you enjoyed it. Kindly review!**

**Waiting for your reviews, Sorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Previously****: **_ Jasper taught me how to hunt, my first was a grizzly. "Wow Bella you will put Emmet to shame with your grace in hunting." He said laughing. Jasper stayed with me for a week_

When we returned from our last hunting trip Jasper seems hesitant about something.

"Is there something bothering you Jasper?"

"How do you plan on living Bella? Eternity is a long time to spend by yourself."

"I do not know Jasper. I have thought about it but I have not figured something yet."

"Well why do not you come and live with us again? You know we have missed you dearly." He said with a smile.

I smiled sadly" how could I Jasper/ I broke his heart, no I smashed it. Do I have to rub it in his face? He must hate me by now."I sobbed tearlessly.

"Actually Bella he is no longer with us. Rosalie and Emmet took him to Canada to help him get over-you know"

"Of course I understand. Funny he used to accuse himself of being a monster, the irony."

"How is he jasper?" I had to ask, I had to know.

"Well for starters he stopped playing his piano. He stayed in his room and did not come unless he had to hunt, and if anyone thought of you he would just loose it and attack him or her."

After a long pause I told Jasper that he should return to Alice. "I am sure you miss her already and you have done more than enough for me Jazz. Thanks." At the mention of Alice, Jasper was thick with guilt.

"Umm actually Bella, Alice is here. You see when I transformed you, I was panicking and I called her. She told me to relax and that she had seen the whole thing."

"Okay where is she now?"

"She is shopping with Esme and Carlisle for your new home" he said quickly, too quickly as if he is afraid of me.

"Alice is here along with Esme and Carlisle? Why?"

"Am hurt Bella, I though you loved me. Don't you want to see me?" I heard Alice's soprano voice in a mock-hurt tone. To say I was thrilled was an understatement. I didn't realize I missed Alice that much; she was my best friend, my sister. I rushed to hug her.

"Bella I missed you too, but you are a newborn and you are crushing me at the moment" I let go of her immediately.

"I missed you Ali"

"I missed you too Bella"

"I am helping you because you are family and if it was not for my idiot of a brother leaving you for you 'protection' you would not be here and you would have been with us now." She answered by unspoken question.

"Thanks." Was all I could say to her. Alice was Alice; there was no stopping her.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Ooh they are finishing the last touches of your new cottage!"

"Okay but where is this cottage?"

"It is a surprise" the evil pixie said with a mischievous tone.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying "Forever" so far. Kindly review it; Waiting for them. Sorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Previously: **"_Ooh they are finishing the last touches of your new cottage!"_

"_Okay but where is this cottage?"_

"_It is a surprise" the evil pixie said with a mischievous tone._

Alice left me so that she could finish her "her finishing touches"; I sat there doing nothing and walking around when I smelt a horrible ardor. It was like someone threw bad eggs even worse. I remembered Edward saying that Jacob smelt like a stinky wet dog; I braced myself for a fight and hoped for it to be Jacob so that I could have my revenge. I was surprised by my thoughts; never in my life have I ill-wished anybody, but then nobody left me for a day old child.

Unfortunately, it was Leah. I knew her for she was the only werewolf with a snow-like coat. I stopped myself from attacking against my better judgment. She was going to attack when she saw it was me. It took her time to calm and phase back.

"Bella! Is that you?"

"Yeah Leah."

"Who did that to you?" she was furious and was getting ready to phase back.

"I don't remember; I tripped and hit my head. The next thing I know. I am burned alive." I lied smoothly, something I was not capable of doing without being caught.

Her eyes softened as she calmed, they were full of compassion and understanding; it was a side I never saw in her. "You know I understand how you are feeling; the urge to go and rip Jacob's head and punch him to death. When Sam left me for Emily, I was devastated."

Leah continued her ranting; I could not stop her because she was describing how I was feeling, the built anger; that horrible hole in my chest that he once helped fill and now he just ripped it open.

"What are you going to do?" she asked after she finished her little speech.

"Umm Leah, I have bumped in to the Cullens and-"

"Save it Bella." She said harshly "I should have known you would return to them; after all you have got your wish to be a vampire. Go to your precious Edward." I could not help but wince when she said his name out loud.

"Leah I was going to tell you that they have built me a cottage and that you were welcome to come with me if you like to."

Leah's face became a strange red color that mixed beautifully with her russet skin and her black raven hair.

"Ooh I am sorry for my outburst" se mumbled shyly.

"Would you like protection? After all you are not part of the treaty and all."

"You would do that for me Leah! What about your tribe? What about Sam?"

"Screw them all. You are my friend and I am going to help you." She is in a definite tone.

"Thank you Leah. I owe you my life."

"Hold a second." She went behind a giant Fir tree and started digging; after a couple of minutes, she came out with a small wooden box.

"I want you to have this. It is all my savings. You will need it to start a new life, to do what I could not do. Please Bella take it and don't let you vampire destiny to tray you in Forks. Live Bella, live." She said it with such intensity I could not tell her no. I took the money and store it for future use.

At that moment Alice decided to show up. "Hi Leah. Remember me? Am Alice, Bella's sister."

Leah was going to phase, but I held her in place. I didn't know what is her problem with the Cullens. And as if she had read my mind. "The Cullens are the reason why I am this... this werewolf. If it weren't for them I would have been able to be married and have children. Their mere presence triggers my transformation. I hate them all. Ever since they have chosen Forks as a permanent place for them I cannot stop transforming. It's their fault-"I pitied Leah, little did she know; she and Rosalie shared a lot together.

"Bella, I will show you the cottage later. Leah I am sorry for your loss, but little do you know, all female vampires share the same fate and sorrow as you do. Not all of us wanted to be this, some wanted to die. Immortality is not as beautiful as some believe. I wish you luck. I am sorry once again" and with that she disappeared.

After Leah calmed down I asked her whether she would like to come with me and see the cottage.

"Yeah, I would like to see what the leeches built for you."

"Leah, I am like them now remember."

"No Bella, this is where you are wrong. You have not sold your humanity nor have you given up to blood lust. You are a human inside Isabella."

**A/N: Readers, so far I hope you are enjoying my fanfic. Do not forget to review it. Yours truly, Sorrow.**


End file.
